


I Believe in Twelve.

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie tries to persuade Haymitch to do his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe in Twelve.

I can sell “The Star Crossed Lovers from District 12. Haymitch said. Maybe I can deliver both of you tomorrow in one piece.

It was a little after midnight when Effie found Haymitch finishing off his third bottle of liquor.

Effie was furious. “Haymitch, you have to get up early tomorrow.”

“That’s why you’re here Sweetheart. I know you won’t let me oversleep and have those kids miss their execution.

“Shush! “They might still be awake.”

“They are, but they can’t hear me. They’re on the roof.”

“They should be sleeping.”

Haymitch sneered. “Effie, they can sleep when they’re dead.”

Effie snapped. “Haymitch! You know they’re different. They have a chance. A real chance.

Haymitch was twisting the cap off another bottle. He shrugged. ‘Maybe.”

Effie brightened. “Are you really going to do it?”

“Do what?”

“Sell them. The Star Crossed Lovers angle. Get them sponsors.”

“Oh, that. Effie only one of them can win. What’s the point?

“Then why did you say that back there?

He took a swig before answering. “Because….because it’s their last night. You don’t send them into the arena hopeless.

‘Haymitch Abernathy, you are normally passed out five minutes after the interviews. Most of these kids don’t hear a word out of you after their last training session.

“That’s not true. I always talk to them in the morning and tell them not to step off the podium early.

“How helpful. It’s nice that you tell them not to suicide.

“Effie, what difference does it make? The games would be a lot shorter if 23 jumped off at the ten second mark.

Effie shook her head. ’Haymitch, you should be ashamed. You’ve been in the arena. You’re a Victor. Do you think that would have happened if your mentor was swimming in a bottle?

“I didn’t have a mentor. Haymitch growled.

Effie paused. “Well, I know the Victor from 12 died a few years before but the Capitol provided you with a trainer.

“Oh yes. She was ever so helpful. She was having an affair with the Mentor from 1.

Effie was appalled. “That’s forbidden. Capitol citizens who work in the games can’t fraternize outside of their assigned district. 

Haymitch chuckled. “A lot of things are forbidden Sweetheart. What would they have done to her if someone reported it? Please tell me, flogging, imprisonment, execution.

Effie paused because she realized it would sound trivial to him. “Well, she could have been fined and banned from the Games.

Haymitch clutched his chest. “The horror! We were going to our deaths and she might have had to pay….money. How much? How much is the fine?”

Effie mumbled a dollar amount and Haymitch threw his bottle across the room. “That’s less than I make in a month. Are you telling me the fine is less than a Victor’s monthly pension? Unbelievable.”

“Well, that can be a lot of money for some of us.” Effie said. 

“Uh huh. I’ll think about that next month when I get my check.. Anyway I heard her say she was telling her family to bet on the girl from 1. I was glad we were the final two. I’m sure they lost a fortune.

‘I won.” Effie said softly.

“Won what?”

Effie frowned. “I was twelve. It was the first year I could legally bet.”

“Oh really? They let you bet at twelve. I guess that’s fair because they let us die at twelve.

Effie ignored him. “I was saving for a wig. My father didn’t think young ladies under fifteen should have unnatural hair so I had to buy it myself. 

Haymitch sighed. “A wig. Why am I not surprised?”

“I went to the betting window and put it all on Haymitch Abernathy. The man tried to convince me to do a split bet with District two but I wouldn’t listen. My father was with me and said I needed to learn the hard way.”

Haymitch sighed. “So Sweetheart, how many wigs did I win you? 

“That doesn’t matter. On the train you said to Katniss that the way to get sponsors was to get people to like you. I liked you and when you started to do well my father contributed money to the District 12 general account. You and Maysilee received that one parachute with the matches. I’m not saying it was the difference between life and death but….it must have meant something because you mentioned it to Katniss. You can be so…..charming when you want. If you try to get something for those kids, one of them might come home. “I believe in Twelve, even if you don’t anymore.” Effie frowned. “Go to bed. Morning will be here soon enough.

Haymitch watched as she disappeared into her bedroom. Maybe….she was right. If a pure Capitol girl could believe in twelve, their mentor damn well better.


End file.
